bakumatsugijindenromanfandomcom-20200215-history
Bang Bang Ba-Bang! Its a Lavish Banquet!
Bang Bang Ba-Bang! Its a Lavish Banquet!(ばんばんばばんと、大盤振舞！) is the 9th episode from the Bakumatsu Gijinden Roman anime series. It was aired on March 5, 2013. Summary Kanade tells Mogaichi that now that he knows the truth she can't let him live and starts shooting multiple arrows at him. The masked man notices her moves and weapon, recognizing her as a Wasp. Kanade uses a hidden technique, Centipede String, but the arrows are shot by Mogaichi's gun. The two then engage in a close range battle. Kanade kicks Mogaichi's shoulder, making him fall on his knees. She then uses another hidden technique, Crimson Lotus String. Mogaichi throws his gun-sword, destroying the attack, Kanade attempting to kick him. However, Mogaichi kicks her first. Kanade's arrow, which was sent flying, returns and stabs Mogaichi's leg. Then, Mogaichi grabs her neck. The masked man reveals that Mogaichi can't feel pain and that he is part of dark clan that makes its leaving by assassinations. Later, Mogaichi visits Koharu. She notices his wound made by Kanade's bow and bandages it. Sakura notices something and starts barking, but it's hit by the masked man. He then says that they have come to pick her up, addressing her by the name "Princess Haru". Meanwhile, Roman saves a child in the neighborhood and the others are happy to see him back. When he gets home, Koharu isn't there. However Sakura approaches him and faints. Roman gets worried and asks what happened. He than hears a sound coming from the outside. He carefully approaches the door and opens it asking who's there. He sees an injured Kanade crawling. At the Hans Hospital, she explains him that "Spring Cherry Blossom" is a code name for the last princess of the Tokugawa family, that Koharu's real name is actually Haru, her father being the 13th shogun, Iesada Tokugawa. Seibei interrupts them, saying that the truth is finally revealed. He then starts telling the story from 30 years ago. Before Roman was born, Seibei and Jirokichi run around Edo causing trouble as the Nezumi Kozo gang. Jirokichi wanted to put his own skills to test, so he decided to break into the Edo Castle treasury alone. But he is than surprised by a child asking who was he. He is shocked to notice that he hasn't even sensed his presence. He tells him where the treasury is and that he can take everything he likes because he doesn't need anything. In exchange, he asks to talk a little with him. Jitokichi asks the child if he isn't afraid. He replies by asking why would he be and that the only thing he is scared of is dying without knowing anything. He confesses that he wants to know especially the reason of his birth. From that day, Jirokichi snuck into the castle many times to talk with the child. Seibei reveals that the child was the 13th shogun, Iesada. Jirokichi used to tell Iesada about everything he had seen. As time passes, Iesada had grown into a man and his daughter, Haru was born. Iesada tells Jirokichi that his wife died because of the epidemic. Jirokichi suggest to bring Haru to Edo in order to protect her, but Iesada says that he can't do that because a child born from him and a traveling performer can't be made public and that he won't be able to take care of her. He then asks Jirokichi to raise Haru as his own daughter. Jirokichi accepts and Iesada gives him a box containing the mechanical armor handed down through many generations of the Tokugawa family. Jirokichi then asks if he can also take a pair of chopsticks engraved with the family crest, explaining that the princess will be connected with her father as long as she has those. Jirokichi returns home and finds Roman asking him where he had been. Roman notices the baby his father was carrying and asks him what's with her. Jirokichi says that she is his secret daughter, Koharu, and that he should be happy since their family is getting bigger, much to Roman's surprise. After that, Jirokichi left the thieving business. Koharu was supposed to live happily with Jitokichi and Roman, however, one day, the masked man and a group of pursuers sent by Bakufu attack him in order to bring back the princess. He manages to return home and tell Roman to get out of there and go to Nagare town, where a man names Gennai Hiraga lives. he also says that Roman is the only one who can protect the "spring cherry blossom". Kanade reveals that she and Sakura were employed to protect Roman by Tenshoin. Roman starts reflecting, saying that he never really knew Koharu. He then says that unless she gets her back, he can't call himself her brother. Gennai notices that Roman started to become more and more like Jirokichi. Meanwhile, Okuni analyzes one of Kanade's arrows and reads a letter addressed to the "spring cherry blossom". Koharu is shown in an abandoned house, tied up. The masked man tells Mogaichi that the lot from Edo already passed Lake Biwa and once they give the "spring cherry blossom" to them, their work is over. Mogaichi asks what will become of Koharu. The masked man replies that it's not something he should know. Mogaichi then leaves for a last patrol. While walking, he meets a colleague who invites him to a drink. the colleague tells him about his deceased don, Tsukasa who misunderstood the samurai code and began looking for trouble. He was saying that he would eradicate the foreign barbarians who opposed the Bakufu. Mogaichi doesn't understand why would he care for someone who was already dead since nothing is left. His colleague tells him that the memories are left. He admits that he is sad because Tsukasa died, but at the same time he is happy that he was born as his son and that he still lives inside his heart. Mogaichi then starts remembering about Koharu. After Mogaichi returns, Roman, as Nezumi Kozo, appears, telling Sakura that it had done a good job finding them. The masked man asked how did he get through his barrier, but Seibei answers that it was nothing. he also tells him that his allies aren't coming. The masked man orders Mogaichi to eliminate them. He starts shooting with his gun, but the shots are repelled by Roman's mechanical armor. Mogaichi then reveals that he also has an armor, referred as Mugai. Roman then starts beating Mogaichi and manages to defeat him. The masked man is surprised and concludes that the best thing is to kill the "spring cherry blossom". However, they notice that she had disappeared. He is then stabbed in the back and faints. Roman notices that it was Okuni who did that. Okuni then brings Koharu to the foreign army. Characters in Order of Appearance *Suzuki Mogaichi *Kanade Banya *Masked man *Koharu *Sakura *Roman *Hans *Gennai Hiraga *Seibei *Jirokichi (flashback) *Iesada Tokugawa (flashback) *Osuzu (flashback) *Tenshoin (flahback) *Okuni